


Lunch Break

by cat_77



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Gen, Spoilers for Season 2, pregnant wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: The Earps are caught up in a robbery, which goes about as well as you would expect it to.  Waverly live-tweets it.





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> For the "hostages" entry at hc_bingo.
> 
> * * *

“Agent Dolls? You're going to want to see this,” Officer Haught announced without preamble. 

She offered him her phone, which he took readily enough. He expected evidence, maybe a grainy picture of the latest demon of the week. Why she wouldn't have pulled that up on a larger screen he hadn't quite reasoned through yet. What he didn't expect was the slowly building line of short paragraphs the were steadily increasing in number.

“Is this your Twitter feed, Officer Haught?” he asked a little warily. He did not need to know her username or just how many kitty memes she followed. Okay, so he already knew this, and a hell of a lot more, but he didn't need her to know that he knew.

“This is Waverly live-tweeting a bank robbery,” she corrected drily. “One in which she is apparently a witness to and is currently on-going.”

He narrowed his eyes. “She and Wynonna left for lunch twenty minutes ago.”

“And the tweet storm began roughly ten ago,” Haught nodded. This was followed by, “It _is_ payday.”

“And Wynonna wouldn't know direct deposit if it came up and bit her on the ass,” he finished for her.

“And even then she'd probably just try to shoot it,” Haught agreed. She had pulled on her jacket and motioned to where his hung from the rack. “Shall we?”

He grabbed his gear and paused to grab a spare clip just in case. He turned back to the door and had to bite back a sigh. There stood Doc Holiday, because of course he chose precisely now to show up. The man seemed to know exactly when he was needed and exactly when he would be a detriment and would arrive timely.

“Dare I ask where you two are off to in such a hurry?” he asked.

He gave in because three was always going to be better than two against bad guys, especially when the bad guys already had two of the good guys with them. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to go track Jeremy down just so he could shoot himself in the foot. “Bank robbery,” he said tersely and tried to step around him.

“Implementing or preventing? I do know what a pittance government salaries can be,” Doc drawled.

He was tempted, very tempted, to rise to the bait, but Nicole stopped him with, “Waverly claims Wynonna is starting to get bored. Also that both of them need to pee.”

Doc was on instant alert. He pushed himself up off of the door jamb he had been leaning against and guessed, “Now why do I suppose the good Earp sisters have gotten themselves into a bind that they are sure to make worse instead of better?”

“Because they're Earps?” Nicole supplied easily enough. She turned back to Dolls and said, “I'll drive, but someone should keep up with this thing so that we know what we’re walking into.”

She offered out her phone and Doc grabbed it, possibly simply because it was there. He looked down at the plethora of words and said, “If someone can be kind enough to show me how to turn the page on this one, I'd be much obliged. Mine appears to work a bit differently. I seem to be selecting individual messages instead of scrolling.”

Haught had already stormed off, so Dolls showed him how to work that particular app as they quickly followed. He kept them updated as they made the short trip across town, but his murmur of, “Well, that shall end poorly,” had Dolls on edge.

“What? What will end poorly?” he prompted when nothing else was forthcoming.

Doc cleared his throat and he was very tempted to punch him just to speed things along, or so he'd say later, but eventually the good Doctor paraphrased the latest post with, “The assailants have decided that pointing a gun a the pregnant woman will be to their benefit. I would assume that they will be sadly mistaken shortly.”

Officer Haught’s curse melded with his own as they both slid out of the truck, guns at the ready. It was a matter of a breath before they both had to duck and cover, using the doors as shields as the telltale echo of gunshots broke the otherwise relative silence of the late afternoon. Five shots, and not a damn one got anywhere near the car. In truth, every single one seemed to come from inside the building.

“Wynonna…” Dolls breathed, already up and and running and really hoping the others would cover him and not just make three targets instead of one.

He reached the first cement step that led to the entryway of the building when the doors burst open, the meager crowd of just over a dozen people still dressed in their workwear best fleeing with the grace of a herd of rabid raccoons. He ignored them though as he could see the spray of red on the off-white tile behind them. The strange purple coat that Waverly had favored as of late caught his eye as it was bent over a crumpled form and he rushed to her side.

The shape was wrong though. Too tall. Too skinny. Too not pregnant. “Where’s Wynonna?” he demanded as he cautiously crouched down next to her. He couldn't see any injuries on her, but that didn't mean a thing. 

She turned to him, all smiles, and said, “Can you believe how stupid these guys were? Didn't even think to take my phone and they didn't check for conceal and carry. I tweeted like the entire thing practically in front of them. Well, I mean, behind a desk because they were stupid enough to-”

“Wynonna, Waverly. Where is your sister?” he asked again.

“Oh! Over there,” she replied with a rough gesture towards a bank of desks before she went back to what was either poking at or robbing one of the robbers, who only moaned at the intrusion. “One of the tellers made her sit back down and…”

He didn't hear the rest of what she had to say, already in motion. He spotted her instantly now that he knew where to look, surprised he hadn't seen her before, really. She was seated in one of the carefully ergonomic chairs, spinning idly, a still smoking Peacemaker in one hand and a half-eaten donut in the other.

“They tried to give me water,” she commented with distain before he could even ask her how she was doing. “I told them I was pregnant, not in shock - their manager over there is another story all together. Guy passed out after the first shot, which was a good thing because then I didn't have to hear his high-pitched screams with the next four. Seriously surprised he didn't break a window or something.”

“And the donut?” he asked, not sure if he wanted to smile or sigh.

She beamed up at him and proudly declared, “They're supposed to be for new customers or some shit like that, but they made an exception since I saved their asses.” She spun again and frowned when he caught the back of the chair to steady her. “Also? I'm fricken starving. Lunch, Dolls. They stole my lunch break. Bastards deserved to be shot.”

“I'll get you a burger, maybe even two,” he promised. “You can eat them while you fill out the paperwork for firing a weapon in a federal building, even if it was to save their asses.”

Officer Haught appeared, took in the way Wynonna waved her gun mockingly while sugary crumbs fell from her hair, and simply said, “Surprisingly no casualties. Though one may have brain damage from Waverly hitting him with a stapler.”

“No loss there,” Wynonna assured them both.

Haught ignored her with ease, but did ask, “Why five? Three bad guys, two shots for each except Waves finished the job on one of them.”

“She was not going to leave Peacemaker empty should some Revenant take advantage of the opportunity presented by today's melee,” Doc explained as he approached. Dolls watched him do a once over of Wynonna, and then nod in acceptance of her apparent well-being.

“Dolls promised me burgers,” Wynonna announced. She wiped her sticky fingers on her coat and pouted. “Paperwork too, but I want burgers. The good kind.”

“But what good are burgers without a milkshake with which to wash them down?” Doc asked reasonably.

Wynonna snapped her fingers and announced, “I like the way you think!” She moved to push herself up and out of the chair, oblivious to the fact multiple sets of hands helped her with that task. A few adjustments later, and Peacemaker was tucked back away and she was headed for the door. She whirled back around and gestured impatiently at the others. “Are you coming or what?”

“We still need to do a bit of cleanup here,” Haught pointed out.

“And I still need to pee,” Wynonna replied. “Meet you at the station in a few?” She didn't wait for a response and simply waddled out the door, Waverly close on her heels as was her near permanent position lately.

For his part, Dolls simply sighed. Again. “Go follow them and make sure they don't shoot any more people along the way?” he requested.

Doc tipped his hat at him in confirmation. “I will endeavor to do my best, but no promises,” he said before he too headed for the door. Before he left though, he did call back, “She’s fine, you know that, right? Both of them?”

Dolls shared a look with Haught that spoke volumes and told tales of the thousand and one times both had feared for the one they cared about a little too much, knowing the “fine” wouldn't withstand the smallest scratch on the surface of their messed up cursed life. “They always are,” was all he said.

Another nod, this one of understanding of just what an understatement that little comment had been, and Doc left to follow the Earps once more, either into danger or into gluttony, whichever came first.

End.


End file.
